Description: The Media Preparation Laboratory produced nearly 3,500 liters of various types of media for 23 Investigators (members of eight CCC Programs) supported by peer-reviewed grants during FY 1992-1993, which constituted about 91 percent of all media prepared. Twenty-two percent of funds utilized by this facility are generated by chargebacks and 78 percent by the CCSG. Raw media and special additives are provided by each investigator for formulation by the resource according to specifications. After sterile filtration, bottling and capping, media are labeled and stored under refrigeration. Before delivery to investigators, media are thoroughly tested for possible contamination. The Media Preparation facility consists of one laboratory equipped with a laminar flow hood, Barnstead water purification system, benches, cabinets and refrigeration units for media storage.